


Nem kérek semmit karácsonyra

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Car Accidents, Christmas Eve, Christmas Feels, Feelings, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Oblivious Avengers, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Clint Barton, Secret Relationship, Steve In Hospital, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Tony csak azt akarja, hogy Steve jól legyen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Nem kérek semmit karácsonyra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireVengence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/gifts).
  * A translation of [Day 23: Nothing For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975074) by [VampireVengence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence). 



Karácsony este volt, és Bucky Steve kórházi ágya mellett ülve nem tudta eldönteni, hogy nagyon késő van, vagy nagyon korán. Tony az ágy másik oldalán ült, és már abbahagyta a sírást, de a szemei vörösek voltak és duzzadtak, és az arcán nyoma maradt a könnyeknek. Bucky nem értette ezt a reakciót, az ébrenlétük fele ideje alatt ez a kettő minden egyes másodpercet megragadott arra, hogy ordibáljon, veszekedjen egymással és sértéseket vágjon a másikhoz.

Steve már közel egy hete nem ébred fel. Kihozták az intenzívről és már csak a szigorú megfigyelésen tartották, amit Bucky jó jelként próbált felfogni, még ha csak nagyon kicsiként is. Nem volt karácsonyi csoda, de egy kezdet volt.

Az idiótát egy autó ütötte el, mikor egy idős hölgyet húzott félre az elszabadult jármű útjából. Az autó vezetője teljesen be volt rúgva, és valószínűleg már el is ájult, amint az autó Steve-nek ütközött. Minden életveszélyes helyzet és a sok istentelen baromság után, amibe Steve vagy éppen Tony hatalmas szája keverte őket már annyiszor, Steve Rogers egy autó baleset miatt feküdt kórházban. Bucky ezt még mindig csak _megpróbálta_ feldolgozni.

Felállt és nyújtózkodott egyet, próbálva oldani azt az idegesítő görcscsomót a hátában.

\- Hozok kávét, kérsz te is?

Tony megrázta a fejét, miközben soha félre nem nézett Steve-től. Bucky tudta, hogy ragaszkodnia kellene hozzá, hogy a pasas legalább valamit egyen vagy igyon, de tudta, hogy nem sok haszna lenne. Az egyetlen ember, aki valaha is képes volt kényszeríteni Tony Starkot akármire jelenleg a szobában feküdt tudatán kívül. Így hát Bucky felállt és elindult a büfé felé egy újabb műanyag pohárnyi, silány kávéért.

Mikor visszaért, egy folytott hangot hallott a szobából kiszűrődni. Megállt az ajtón kívül, amikor rájött, hogy Tony-t hallja.

\- Baszki, Steve - suttogta a hang, és Bucky hallotta a halk sírást. - Nem csinálhatod ezt velem. Nem csinálhatod - mondta Tony halkan hüppögve és mély levegőt vett. - Szükségem van rád, Steve. Pokolba vele, karácsony van! Nem hagyhatsz itt Barnes-szal karácsonykor... Sajnálom, amit mondtam. Steve, mindent visszaszívok, a egész világnak elmondhatjuk ha akarod, de szükségem van rá, hogy felébredj. Nem kell semmi más. Nem akarok semmi mást karácsonyra, csak hogy te jól legyél. Kérlek... Szeretlek.

Ezután Tony már igazából is elkezdett sírni, mély kortyogban nyelve a levegőt, és egy csomó dolognak hirtelen sokkal több értelme volt. Bucky halkan hátrált és elhagyta az emeletet mielőtt felhívta Clintet.

\- Újdonságok? - kérdezte a párja, amint felvette a telefont.

\- Nem pont - mondta Bucky, homlokát ráncolva. - Mikor jött össze Steve és Stark?

Itt volt egy hosszú, dermend szünet a beszélgetésben.

\- Mivan?!

Jó volt tudni, hogy nem csak Bucky volt ez egyetlen, aki nem vette észre az elefántot a szobában.


End file.
